


I Wanted You So Desperately (To Believe Me)

by honorablementioned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned
Summary: On impulse he reaches out and grasps the lapels of Hannibal's blazer, both of his hands rubbing and fiddling with the fabric as he quietly says again, "I want to kiss you."Hannibal reaches out as well, hands coming to rest against Will's sides. "Why?" He asks in return, equally as quiet."I've been wanting to since I met you...You're..." Will gives a short laugh, a chuckle, "You're very kissable."





	

He's already pressed the doorbell, but Will can't stand to be outside for another moment. He's anxious, fearful; he's called Hannibal over so many times in the past few days because of his hallucinations. Will's been craving to be around the other man more often, and it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to engage him. _Had_ being the key word.

Will regrets it now, mulling over the memories in his head. He's only proved his instability to the psychiatrist. There was nothing outside or in his walls - there was only the want inside his mind, the want to call Hannibal and have him in his domain, alone with Will.

He makes a rash decision to be here. He's only wearing a jacket, vest, long sleeved shirt and jeans, and he feels under dressed, considering what he's about to do.

Will doesn't wait another moment more, turning the doorknob and finding it unlocked. He's taking off his coat by the time Hannibal steps into the walkway entrance, looking stunned to see Will at such a late hour.

"I have to talk to you," Will bites out. He pushes past Hannibal to go towards the office, his safe space, and stops when he's about to pass the dining area. There are half empty plates and candles lit as the fire continues to roar in the background. Will can't help but swallow harshly.

"You have a guest?" It's nearly a whisper, a confession of worry. He turns to Hannibal who is now behind him. The man still seems shocked that Will is here, on edge perhaps. Will thinks he maybe walked in on something he wasn't supposed to, but he lets the wonder for that reside because he's here for a reason, damn it all.

"You just missed him," is Hannibal's reply. He goes into the dining area and picks up the plates, motioning for Will to follow him. "Which is just as well, because I have dessert for two and it would be rude to waste it."

Will follows him, entering the kitchen a few steps behind the other man. Hannibal is already starting to clean up and gather the ingredients to finish off their dessert. 

"I..." Will starts, a little dazed as he watches Hannibal in his element. He's never seen the man cook, has only tasted his cuisine, and it's breathtaking as he moves effortlessly.

"What brings you over tonight, Will? You seem to have been in quite a rush to talk about it." Hannibal glances at him as he garnishes the plates, drizzling sauce around the edges.

"I..." Will begins again, losing his tongue for a moment. "I need to talk about me. And you."

Hannibal's brow furrows. He sets the plate down across the counter, in front of Will. "And what about us is there to inquire?"

Will takes a look at the dessert, then back towards Hannibal, and he swears his heart is racing faster than it ever has before. This isn't a crime scene, nor is it a prodding of his mental state of mind - this is confession, a conscious decision that could make everything fall apart if he isn't careful.

But when has he ever been careful?

"I really want to kiss you." It tumbles out of his mouth before Will loses his nerve. He feels his face flush darkly at his admission, eyes wide as he stares over at Hannibal, who thus far as stopped what he's doing, making no reaction towards Will's statement.

He swallows hard, again.

It's silent for another minute and then Hannibal smiles. He ducks his head and Will swears the doctor is forming a faint blush of his own on his face. It makes Will feel just a smidge more confident, so he continues.

"I wanted to kiss you earlier today. In my living room." He comes closer to Hannibal, moving around the counters and standing beside him.

Hannibal straightens, smile still on his face as he moves to fully face Will. "And why didn't you, Will?" He asks. The tension from earlier has melted away and he can see a fondness, a small light, in Hannibal's eyes. It only urges Will more.

"I was afraid," He admits. "I had already proven I was crazy, tearing up half of my fireplace and dragging you out to Wolf Trap..."

"You did not drag me. I came out of concern for my friend."

Will is the one who ducks his head now, fighting off the euphoric feeling in his stomach. Hannibal's looking at him so earnestly, it makes Will want to reach out to him.

And he does. On impulse he reaches out and grasps the lapels of Hannibal's blazer, both of his hands rubbing and fiddling with the fabric as he quietly says again, "I want to kiss you."

Hannibal reaches out as well, hands coming to rest against Will's sides. "Why?" He asks in return, equally as quiet.

"I've been wanting to since I met you...You're..." Will gives a short laugh, a chuckle, "You're very kissable."

Hannibal takes one of his hands away, moving it to tilt Will's chin up. They gaze at each other, Will keeping his eyes locked on Hannibal's and forcing his nerves down. Hannibal has an easy smile as he says, "I could say the same of you."

Will doesn't hesitate now. He doesn't stumble or stutter. He tightens his grip on Hannibal's blazer and pulls him down. Their mouths don't clash, instead they mesh together softly and it stirs more butterflies in Will's stomach.

The doctor's mouth is just as soft as he imagined, lingering against Will's lips as they pull away from each other only to drive back in for more. Will feels dizzy, butterflies roaring as elation sets in - he feels grounded.

They aren't teenagers who are on the cusp of losing control, making out like there's no tomorrow. It's a soft whirlwind of desperation between them, eagerness of lust and love, he hesitates to admit. He licks into Hannibal before pulling back, breath ragged and heart ablaze. Hannibal looks no better, his once styled hair now looking ruffled and Will feels haughty.

"I was right," Will laughs again as he says it. "You are very kissable."

Hannibal gives Will a moment before he leans down again to give him another kiss, a barely there brush of lips. "As was I, dear Will."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this episode for days and all of its alternative possibilities...


End file.
